K-ON Fate: The Abandoned School
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: The third installment to the K-ON fate series. The girls go on a field trip to an Abandoned school. Only to get locked inside with two unknown people. Can the girls escape? Or will they fall into the hands of two crazy chemists? Rated M for language, violence and gore. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 1: The Field Trip.**

* * *

Yui, Mio, Azusa, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Nodoka, Jun were going to visit an abandoned school over the weekend. Sawako organized the trip with her boyfriend Dr Irie. The girls got on the bus. "Are you girls ready?"

"We are so ready Dr Irie!" Ritsu cheered.

"This place isn't haunted right?" Mio shivered.

"Nah. It may be abandoned, but it isn't haunted." Dr Irie responded.

"Ok." Mio let a sigh of relief. After an hour of driving, the group finally made it. The girls and Dr Irie get off the bus.

"We will be staying here for the week. This place is big after all, and I want you all to see the entire thing. There are cabins right behind the building for you all to stay in for the night. We will have a guide as well. He shall be here soon. In the meantime, get your things unpack and and we can eat lunch."

"Yes Yamanaka." The girls said and went to the cabins. Nodoka with Jun, Azusa with Yui, Ritsu with Mio and Tsumugi. Dr Irie and Sawako got one too.

"Are we really going to be here all week?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"I'm done for that. After all we get a break from school." Ritsu relaxed on her bunk bed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you're right. It's nice to get out of there for a while." Mio responded and put her bag on her bunk bed. Tsumugi was unpacking her things she needed for the bathroom.

"Girls? Do you need the restroom?" She asked, poking her head out of the door.

"No Mugi, we're good." Ritsu responded.

"All right." Tsumugi smiled and continued unpacking.

"Azun-nyan? Do you think we're gonna go in that big building after lunch?" Yui asked her.

"Maybe." Azusa responded, unpacking her things. She looked at her phone and text's a person.

"Who you talking to Azu-nyan?" Yui poked her head in.

"Um, just your sister. It's sad that she couldn't be here with us." Azusa chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Yui jumped onto her bunk bed. "By the way, this bed is comfy!"

"Yeah, it is. Hope I can sleep good tonight."

"Girls! Lunch is ready!" Sawako called out. Sawako was sitting with Dr Irie and two other people. The girls head out to see the four already eating.

"Girls, these two are the guiders for this trip." Dr Irie introduced the two. "Fumito Nanahara and his wife Shirakawa Nanahara."

"Nice to meet you girls. Hope you enjoy this trip." Shirakawa said and bowed to them."

"I'm excited for this!" Yui chirped.

"Me too." Ritsu smiled.

"I'm glad you girls are. We will get inside as soon as lunch is done." Sawako smiled and sipped her tea.

"We know this place. We worked here for a while." Fumito said.

"Oh really? Nice." Dr Irie said to him. After lunch was done Fumito opens the big doors of the abandoned school.

"Ready?" Sawako asked the group.

"Yes ma'am." They responded.

"Stay close! Do not wander off by yourself. It's easy to get lost in here. Make sure you have your cell phones on you. If you have to use the bathroom, one of us will guide you there. Stay close and enjoy." Sawako said and the girls nodded. They went inside. Shirakawa closes the doors and locks it. Shirakawa puts the keys into her white jacket pocket.

"Let's go to the first room." Fumito said as the group entered the office. "This used to be the principle's office." The office room was a mess, old papers everywhere, chair torn and lights flickering. "It's quite small, but it sure looked lovely."

"How long has this been abandoned?" Nodoka asked Fumito.

"Good question Nodoka. It's been 10 years since anyone has stepped inside this place." He answered as the group headed to another room.

"Wow 10 years is a long time." Yui said in awe.

"Yeah. Anymore questions?" Sawako asked the group.

"No." Azusa shook her head.

"Alright then, on with the tour." Sawako said and looked at the other room the group entered.

"This room is the detention room." Shirakawa said and rubbed dust off on a beat up desk.

"This room is dusty." Mio said and shivered.

"Sorry about that. What do you expect? No one comes here and cleans this place." Fumito said. "Let's head to the gym" The group headed to the second floor and into the gym.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Ritsu said in awe.

"Yeah. This is where sport games happened." Shirakawa said. "Basketball mostly."

After a while, the group saw the first and second floor. The third floor, however, was off limits.

"Why is the third floor off limits?" Azusa asked the older female.

"It's very dangerous, that's why." She responded.

"You can't really get in their anyways. A ton of debris is blocking the some rooms." Fumito added. After the tour, the girls headed back to their cabins. Fumito and Shirakawa were talking with Sawako and Dr Irie outside.

"So are we done here?" Asked Sawako.

"Not quite." Shirakawa smiled.

"What do you mean?" Dr Irie Asked.

"Come with us. We will show you. Tomorrow we can show the girls." Shirakawa said. The couple took Dr Irie and Sawako into the forest.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

The girls headed out for breakfast, but found that Sawako and Dr Irie were not around. Nor was Shirakawa and Fumito. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Maybe they overslept?" Azusa pondered.

"I just checked their cabins. They're not inside." Nodoka responded.

"Maybe they went inside the school?" Ritsu pointed to tall building.

"Only one way to find out." Tsumugi said and the girls head into the building.

"Sawako-chan! Dr Irie! You guys in here!?" Mio called out. No answer.

"Where could they be?" Azusa asked. The doors closed by themselves, scaring the girls. Ritsu pushes the door but to no avail, couldn't get it open.

"I think we're locked inside." She said. Mio gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 2: The Lock In.**

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

The girls headed out for breakfast, but found that Sawako and Dr Irie were not around. Nor was Shirakawa and Fumito. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Maybe they overslept?" Azusa pondered.

"I just checked their cabins. They're not inside." Nodoka responded.

"Maybe they went inside the school?" Ritsu pointed to tall building.

"Only one way to find out." Tsumugi said and the girls head into the building.

"Sawako-chan! Dr Irie! You guys in here!?" Mio called out. No answer.

"Where could they be?" Azusa asked. The doors closed by themselves, scaring the girls. Ritsu pushes the door but to no avail, couldn't get it open.

"I think we're locked inside." She said. Mio gasped.

"What do we do!?" Yui asked panicking.

"We have to find a way out." Nodoka replied. "Azusa and Mugi, you come with me to the second floor. Yui, Mio and Ritsu, you girls stay here and look for a window."

"Right." Ritsu nodded. The girls separate into two groups. Yui tries pushing a window, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't get this window to open."

"Me neither." Mio said.

"Can we break them?"

"They're unbreakable glass. We can't get out that way."

"Maybe their's a secret door around in one of the classrooms?" Yui asked and ran to another classroom to find a door. "I found it!" She ran to door and quickly tried to open it. She couldn't. "Awww!" She whined.

"What is it Yui?" Ritsu asked walking with Mio to her.

"It's locked as well!" Yui pouted.

"Maybe Nodoka has some luck? We should meet with them on the second floor."

"All right." Ritsu took a sigh and went upstairs to the second floor. Jun overslept and got a text from Azusa that they were inside the school, looking for Dr Irie, Sawako, Fumito and Shirakawa. Jun joined in the search not long after the text. She figured she have a look at the third floor, the floor that no one was to go into.

* * *

 **(Deep In the forest)**

A couple was walking deep in the forest with a kid with them. "We should be there soon. That school must not be entered by anyone." Said the female.

"But what if that school bus we saw earlier headed there?" Asked the boy.

"We have to save them, before it's too late." Said the male.

"It might be too late." Said the female. The group stopped. "I hear something."

"What is it?" Asked the male. All three were in white robes, covering their heads. A growl was heard in the bushes.

"A Wolf." Said the boy. He stuck his hand out. The man's eyes glowed as he said, _**"** ** _Zakeru._ "**_

Lightning gets shot out of the boy's hand and it hits the wolf. It agitates it and it jumped at the three. The woman pulled out her energy sword and sliced the wolf in half. She puts her sword away.

"We need to hurry." Said the female. The three continue their walk through the forest to find the Abandoned School.

* * *

 **(Back At The School)**

The girls met up at the entrance of the school, except for Jun. "Have you girls find anything?" Ritsu asked Nodoka.

"No. There's no way out." She responded.

"What about the third floor?" Yui asked.

"Mr Nanhara said the third floor is off limits." Mio reminded Yui.

"Oh come on! How dangerous can it be?" Yui ran to the thrid floor.

"Yui-senpai! Get back here!" Azusa chased her, soon the others followed her.

"Have anyone seen Jun by the way?" Mio asked, as she walked to the third floor with the others.

"No. She overslept again. But I don't remember her entering here with us." Tsumugi answered. Azusa found Yui inside a room at the third floor.

"Yui-senpai. You shouldn't run like that." Azusa scolded her.

"Sorry. But this room looks clean. It's not dirty or anything." Yui said and touched a perfectly clean glass vase full with flowers. The room was an office of some sorts. It looked like someone lived in this room.

"Does someone live here?"

"Probably a homeless person?" Yui asked, as she kept looking at the pretty vase.

"Yui and Azusa, are you ok?" Mio asked them as she entered the room.

"Whoa...this room looks nice." Ritsu said in awe.

"It's very clean." Mugi added.

"Does someone live here?" Mio asked.

"That's what I asked." Azusa said.

"We should look around this room for clues." Nodoka ordered.

"Ok!" Yui smiled and the search was on. After about 10 minutes of looking, the girls found a secret door leading to another room.

"Maybe this is the way out?" Yui asked and the girls followed her down into the basement like room.

"I hope so." Azusa sighed.

"Are you girls there?" Asked a voice from deep inside the basement.

"Is that Jun?" Azusa asked and passed Yui and found Jun.

"What are you doing here Jun?" She asked.

"I was trying to find you girls, then I found this room and then you came to me...or something...I don't remember." Jun asked. "My chest hurts a bit, but I'm sure I'm alright."

"Did you find a way out?" Mio asked her. Jun shook her head.

"We have to explore this room. Maybe we can find a way out if we split up." Nodoka said.

"Are you crazy Nodoka! Have you seen the movies? We should stick together." Ritsu barked.

"I agree with Ritsu on this one." Mio said and shivered at the thought of going alone. The girls went through a small cave and soon found a large resting area, after about 2 hours of looking.

"We should rest now and search again later." Said Ritsu.

"She's right. Ritsu is completely right. I'm spent from all this walking." Azusa said and plopped herself down onto a mattress.

"Someone lives here...why else would this room exist." Nodoka said and layed down.

"Right. But who would want to live in this place?" Mio said and yawned.

"Maybe we can find them?" Yui suggested.

"Let's just hope they're nice." Jun said and took a deep breath. She quickly falls asleep as the other girls get comfy. The girls rest up nicely into the next morning. They found food inside the room and decided to eat it. Jun kept feeling a sharp pain in her chest, and she didn't know why.

"Are you ok Jun?" Azusa asked.

"I think so. I just feel a sharp pain in my chest once in a while. I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She said and smiled.

"Alright girls, let's get ready find a way out of here."

"We haven't explored this way yet." Ritsu pointed to a door at the back of the room. Yui opened it and turns on a light, but it wasn't very bright.

"It's a another stairway. Leads downward." Yui replied.

"I'm glad we found these." Nodoka said and gives everyone a flashlight. Nodoka turns her on to save the other's batteries.

"Please don't waste your flashlight, when mine goes out, we'll use the next one." Nodoka replied. The girls nodded and headed down. A person was following the girls. It was a man in a robe with a gas mask on, that glowed green. After a while, the girls found another room that was empty.

"This room is empty. Keep moving." Nodoka replied and they quickly leave the empty room and into a cave.

"More cave. Great." Mio said and shivered.

"It smells down here." Ritsu said, holding her nose.

"Where are we Nodoka-chan?" Yui whined.

"I don't know Yui. It's not like I have a map of this place."

"A map would've been great." Tsumugi said.

"And also some nice tea." Said Jun. After about 10 minutes of cave, the girls found a nice clean room. It was a kitchen room.

"Well at least this isn't scary." Mio took a sigh of relief and sat at the kitchen table.

"Maybe this kitchen has a tea maker." Mugi said and started looking. She found one and giggled and decided to make some tea for her friends. Once she finished, she gave each a cup of nice warm tea.

"This is go good Mugi-chan!" Yui cheered.

"After this, we move on to the next room. I got a feeling there's a ton of rooms under this school." Nodoka said and sipped her tea.

"Where I've heard another school collapsed underground. I think we are in that school right now." Azusa said.

"But it seems very different. Like someone's been living here." Ritsu said and finished her tea.

"It's very clear now that someone lives down here." Nodoka cleared her throat.

"Someone does...but whoever they are, maybe they know the way out." Jun added.

"Perhaps." Tsumugi said. The man that was following them heard their conversation. He was behind the door that lead to the safe kitchen area.

"I'll help you all escape." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 3: The Creature.**

* * *

The three people in the forest stopped at a rest cabin. They were served drinks from the bar woman. "Where are you headed?" She asked.

"To the abandoned school." The girl answered.

"Oh? Did you know that school was built on top of another school many many years ago?"

"We know that. We saw a bus drive by earlier yesterday. If I'm correct, they are at the school." Said the man.

"Not a lot of people know about that place. It is said that someone lives there and that person feeds on visitors. Snatches them one by one. I'm here to rescue those students." The woman removed her hood. She sensed a creature. Another wolf was around, but this wolf was different. It had glowing green eyes and a long sharp tongue.

"Dufort. It's here." Said the girl. The wolf crashes through a window and the bar woman screams and runs away. The wolf launches it's tongue out and it stabs the woman and lifts her up and slams her down to the ground killing her.

"Shit." Dufort said and the boy held his hand out. The wolf locked on the boy. "Origami!" Dufort called to her. The wolf launches at Dufort and tackled him down, trying to bite his face off. Origami eyes glowed.

" _Zakerga!_ " Origami said and The boy fired a concentrated beam of lightning at the creature. The blast got the wolf off of Dufort. Dufort collected himself and stood by Origami and the boy.

"Again Zeno." Dufort said.

"Right." Zeno said and held his palm out at the creature. Zeno smirked. " _Zeker_!" He fires at the creature just before he leaped into the air. The bolt goes through it's mouth and kills the creature.

"They're more of them. We should hurry." Dufort said and ran out of cabin with Origami and Zeno behind them. More wolves were forming inside the forest, green and long tongues with a blade attached to them. They run the other way to the abandoned school.

* * *

 **(At School)**

The girls found another resting place and took a break. They also found a mini fridge with a nice cake inside. Mugi served her friends the cake.

"This cake is so good." Yui giggled.

"It is good." Azusa said and took a bite of her cake.

"So where should we go now?" Ritsu asked as the lights went out.

"Shit!" Nodoka said and quickly got her light up.

"Are you lost?" Said a ghostly man voice.

"Who said that?" Mio asked in fright.

"I am here to help you get out of this place. After all, you aren't suppose to be here." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Nodoka asked, flashing her flashlight around, trying to see where the man voice was coming from.

"I am not here. I am...somewhere else. You cannot stay here forever. So let me help you escape. I know the way." He said. Jun dropped her plate and it broke. She clutched onto her chest and groaned in pain.

"Jun!" Azusa ran to her. "What's wrong!?"

"I can help your friend before it's too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Nodoka barked.

"You'll find out later today." The man chuckled.

"It feels like something is crawling in my chest!" Jun cried out in pain.

"What did you do to her!?" Mio roared.

"I did nothing to her...it was her own fault. She entered the third floor...like all of you. I can save you all from this soon to be hell hole. Open the door...and you'll find the cure for Jun's problem." The man said and Nodoka opens the door and found a small box. Inside it was a needle. Nodoka looked at Jun and decided to take action.

"Hold her still." Nodoka said and Mugi, Azusa and Yui hold Jun down from struggling. Nodoka sticks the needle in and the pain in Jun's chest stopped. Jun took deep breaths afterwords. The lights come back on and the man's voice could no longer be heard.

"Jun? Are you alright?"

"Who the hell was that!? What's going on here!?" Ritsu roared.

"Calm down Ritsu. Whoever this man is, we need to find him and get the hell out of this place.

"Is Jun going to be ok?" Azusa asked, a tear falling from her left eye. Nodoka nodded.

"She will be. Let her rest."

"Something must've happened to her on the third floor? She must have gotten lost or something." Yui said as she cleaned up the broken plate.

"We should all rest up for a bit." Nodoka said and the girls listened. As time went on, the girls took a long nap that wasn't intended. Jun had awoke to feel her chest pain coming back. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She grabbed her chest and groaned in pain. She fell to one knee as her skin starting to tear. Jun eyes went wide as her chest began to open up. A radioactive worm crawled out of her chest. It was huge and it had spider like legs and fangs. Jun was shocked as the creature looked into her eyes. It launches onto her face and stung her with it's scorpion like tail to numb her face and give no chances to scream. It went to her left ear and stuck it's sharp tongue and injected a green substance into it. The creature's head popped open and a tiny worm squirmed it's way into Jun's head. Jun fell to the ground motion less, her eyes turning green as the worm latched itself to her brain stem. Jun then got up and walked out of the bathroom. She saw her friends sleeping and went back to sleep. The hole in her chest started to heal. The girls woke up.

"Hey Jun, how are you feeling?" Azusa asked her.

"I'm feeling great." Jun smiled. "The pain in my chest is gone."

"I guess you just needed to rest." Said Yui.

"Let's get going to this other room here." Ritsu said and opened the door that lead to a lab room.

"Maybe we can find a clue in this room." Mio said and opened drawers. After the girls looked for about 20 minutes, they found nothing. The lights began to flicker though. They heard the ghostly male voice again.

"You won't find anything in here." He said.

"Why don't you show your face?" Ritsu asked.

"It's a secret my darling. I don't need to show my face to help you. But if you insist." The man chuckled. Jun started stare blankly at a wall.

"Jun? Are you ok?" Azusa asked and turned her around. Her nose was bleeding and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Girls, I think Jun is sick." Jun's tongue wrapped around Azusa's arm. She shrieked as she saw Jun's eyes glow yellow.

"Azusa!" Mio pulled Azusa away from Jun. Her tongue lashing onto Mio's hair. She shrieked and Ritsu pushed Jun down. Mio shivered and the girls decided to run out of the room as Jun followed them, snarling.

"What the hell is wrong with Jun!?" Ritsu gasped.

"I don't know! But get her away from me!" Mio cried. Mugi closes the door on Jun's tongue. Jun screeched in pain as her tongue fell off. It wiggled around and Jun's cries faded away.

"What on Earth was that thing?" Yui asked, trembling.

"I want out of here now!" Mio cried.

"We will find a way out. We should try back at the first floor now. Let alone Jun is after us." Nodoka said and took a knife. She placed it in her back pocket.

"Nodoka is right. We should head back and try breaking the front entrance down." Tsumugi said.

"But who is this man that is speaking to us?" Yui asked Nodoka.

"Whoever he is...he is not worth trusting." Nodoka answered Yui. The girls decided to get this over with, but little did they know, the rooms changed from entering another room. They found their rest stop and decided to rest up once again. Tsumugi found a steel pipe laying around and took it to defend herself from Jun, if she were to appear again. They could hear her screeches.

"Once we start moving again, keep an eye out for Jun. She will try to stop us, but if we work together, she won't be a threat." Ritsu said.

"Ritsu's right." Mio nodded. She found a piece of wood to defend herself with.

"I really don't to hurt Jun though." Azusa said and sniffed.

"But Azusa, that wasn't Jun. She was something else. I'm afraid Jun is gone. Whatever happened to her might happen to us. We have stop Jun from interfering with our escape plan." Ritsu told her and patted her shoulder.

"Ok." Azusa said and took a deep sigh. In another room, the strange man from earlier opened a container that contain 2 alien like worm creatures.

"Hunt them down." The man told the worms and they crawled under the door in search for prey. The man chuckled. The girls entered a room and it was a cave. After that, they appeared back at the rest stop.

"What the?" Ritsu looked around.

"Something's not right." Nodoka said.

"Did we walk in a circle?" Yui asked.

"No, we walked a straight path." Nodoka answered.

"Maybe the rooms move?"

"If that's the case, this isn't good." Nodoka said and opened another door, they were back to the lab room that Jun was in. She had escaped through a secret door in the floor. Mugi found it and opened it.

"Maybe this is a shortcut." She pondered.

"Maybe. It's worth a try." Nodoka said and the girls entered down the secret path. What would they find there? The worms followed them inside. One crawled up Tsumugi's leg and she didn't feel it. The other one didn't latch onto anyone yet. But it did hitch a ride on Nodoka's knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 4: Jun And The Wolves.**

* * *

The girls found a large rest room. Completed with a kitchen and windows. Tsumugi felt a funny feeling in her down area. She figured she had to pee. She went to restroom as the other girls checked out the bigger room. The girls searched the room for clues. Once Mugi came out of the bathroom, she felt relieved. She helped the others look around the room. The lights flickered again.

"You won't find anything in MY room either." Said the man voice.

"Show yourself coward!" Ritsu barked.

"I will show myself when I am ready." He responded.

* * *

Origami, Dufort and Zeno kept walking in the forest, soon they found themselves in front of 10 wolves, the same wolves at the cabin.

"Shit." Origami cursed under her breath. She pulled out her sword and Zeno held out his palm. He fired his lightning attack at one. It died as the rest of them jumped and ran after the three. Origami strikes one that head for Zeno. Dufort pulled out his sword and stuck another one that headed for Origami. The 7 left, circled the three. Zeno reached for his dagger. The wolves snarl and were drooling green acid.

"Don't let them bite. They can spread this thing." Dufort mentioned. The 7 all jump at once onto them. Origami, Dufort and Zeno slam their blades into the ground and created a shock blast. The wolves all get struck in the heart and die.

"Too easy." Zeno smirked.

"Let's continue our journey to the school. Those students need our help." Origami said. Dufort and Zeno nodded and walked together with Origami. How long would it take them to find the school?

* * *

"Are you here to help us sir?" Yui asked.

"Yes I am." The man lied.

"Don't beleive anything he's saying. He's tricking us." Nodoka told Yui.

"Well, look who's smart." The man chuckled. The girls then heard growls. The door began to break down. The man's voice was gone for now. The girls had to focus on whatever was behind that door.

"Shit." Nodoka cursed and the girls run out of the room, as Jun leaded three infected wolves.

"Keep running!" Mugi told the girls. They slam a door and lock it. The three wolves charge the door. While Jun turned the knob.

"Something is chasing us." Nodoka reached for her knife. Mugi reached for her pipe and gave one to Ritsu and Yui. Mio hid behind a wall with Azusa. Jun's tongue breaks the door and went to the lock to unlock. A blade was on her tongue and it clicks the door open. Jun opens the door and pulled her tongue back into her mouth. Her eyes were green yellow. Nodoka, Mugi and Ritsu backed away from Jun. She snarled as she walked slowly to them. Mugi made the move and smack Jun in the face with the metal pipe. Jun fell back a bit and snaps her fingers signaling the wolves. One jumps at Nodoka who stabs in the heart. The other one leaped to Ritsu. She swung her metal pipe like a baseball bat and it breaks the Wolf's neck. It died as Jun tackled Nodoka down. Trying to bite her face off.

"GO! I'll catch up later!" Nodoka told Mugi and Ritsu. They ran with Yui. Azusa and Mio into another room that had a steel door. Nodoka kicks Jun off of her. She got back up as Jun took her blade out of her tongue. She smirked and chuckled evilly. She licked her blade, tasting her own acid juices. Nodoka stood her ground. Jun launches at her with blood curling screech. The other girls heard Nodoka moaning in pain and Jun's screeches. Soon both sounds died down.

"Nodoka-chan?" Yui trembled, was her best friend dead?

"I'm sure Nodoka is ok, we should keep moving." Ritsu told Yui. She nodded and the girls looked around. Mio found stairs that lead upward.

"Girls, I found stairs. Maybe this is the way out." She told them. Soon they followed Mio upstairs.

"Let's hope we're back to the first floor." Said Yui. They were, they ended up back at the first floor. They all took a sigh of relief and checked the door. It was still locked as before.

"Okay, we're gonna need something big to break this door down." Tsumugi said and looked around the first room, the empty classroom that Fumito and Shirakawa showed them during the tour of the school. They found a big piece of wood, Mugi dragged it out of the classroom and showed the others. She said, she'll need their help to smash the door with it. The girls pick it up and hit the door. After 5 hits, it wasn't working and the girls were tired.

"That thing is too heavy." Yui said and layed by the wall, panting. Azusa layed next to her panting as well.

"It is." Azusa sighed heavily.

"We're not strong enough to smash through the door." Ritsu said and panted as well. The girls took a break and decided to take a look at the third floor. They headed up and decided to never go back down that basement ever again. They stayed at the third floor, which was bigger than the 2nd and 1st floors. The girls then heard screeches.

"It's Jun. Hide!" Ritsu said and the girls find hiding spots. Mio behind a desk, Ritsu in a locker and Yui and Azusa in the bathroom. Mugi hid behind an office desk. She sees Jun walking up to the third floor. She was growling and licking her lips. Mugi held onto her steel pipe. She was going to make a move. Tsumugi stepped out and smacks Jun down with a swift move with her steel pipe smacking her in the back of her head. Jun went down and groaned in pain. The girls come out and backed away from Jun, who recovered herself and popped her neck. She snarls and pulled out her sword out of her tongue.

"Holy shit." Ritsu gritted her teeth. Jun held onto her sword tightly. Mio looked around and found a steel door opened.

"Follow me!" Mio ran to the door with the others as Jun chased them again. Mio, with the help of Ritsu and Mugi, shut the steel door onto Jun who runs face first into it. She fell the floor knocked out. Ritsu locks the steel door.

"Whew...that was close." Yui said.

"Right. Now where should we head to next?" Azusa asked and turned the light switch on, but it didn't work. Mugi, remembering she had a flashlight, turns it on quickly and looked around the room.

"It's another office." She said.

Nodoka was crawling as she was still under the school. She was hurt a bit from Jun, but survived the fight. She came into a room and saw a man.

"Oh hello there." The man said and punched Nodoka in the face a couple of times. "I've been expecting you." The man said and Nodoka coughs up blood and tried to crawl away from this man. The man grabs Nodoka and places her onto a wheelchair. He straps her in and chuckled. "Arms and legs inside the car at all times. Relax and enjoy yourself." He said and started to move the wheelchair out of the room. Where is he taking me? Nodoka thought to herself. "I love the smell down here, brings back old memories of my past. Running around after school with friends." The man said. "You want to run for a while? Get some energy in yea? I'll wait here for you." The man chuckled again. Nodoka was too scared to say anything. Who was this man? Was he behind all of this? "You want to escape here don't you? Well their's the back entrance, just around the corner. No? Alright. Let's keep moving then." The man then takes Nodoka away and off to another room. She saw blood and some rats running out, squeaking. The two entered a dirty bathroom.

"What's going on?" Nodoka managed to ask out of fear.

"Thanks for coming by, We'll be begin your consultation, I'll just need a minute to wash up." He went to the dirty sink to wash his hands. Nodoka saw weapons on a table nearby her. She gasped and swallowed. Nodoka tries to escape, but couldn't. The man takes out massive scissor blades. "I'm sure you're friends will think you're crazy once you tell them this insane moment." He chuckled. "It's time to make you suffer." He then cuts off a finger of Nodoka's. She screamed in pain. "Are you paying attention!?" He slaps Nodoka in the head. "Don't pass out on me." He said and went for Nodoka's other hand and cuts off a finger. Nodoka screamed once again in pain. "Now, now. That wasn't so bad was it?" The man smiled and went out the door. He laughs as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 5: Nodoka's Escape.**

* * *

Nodoka was crawling as she was still under the school. She was hurt a bit from Jun, but survived the fight. She came into a room and saw a man.

"Oh hello there." The man said and punched Nodoka in the face a couple of times. "I've been expecting you." The man said and Nodoka coughs up blood and tried to crawl away from this man. The man grabs Nodoka and places her onto a wheelchair. He straps her in and chuckled. "Arms and legs inside the car at all times. Relax and enjoy yourself." He said and started to move the wheelchair out of the room. Where is he taking me? Nodoka thought to herself. "I love the smell down here, brings back old memories of my past. Running around after school with friends." The man said. "You want to run for a while? Get some energy in yea? I'll wait here for you." The man chuckled again. Nodoka was too scared to say anything. Who was this man? Was he behind all of this? "You want to escape here don't you? Well their's the back entrance, just around the corner. No? Alright. Let's keep moving then." The man then takes Nodoka away and off to another room. She saw blood and some rats running out, squeaking. The two entered a dirty bathroom.

"What's going on?" Nodoka managed to ask out of fear.

"Thanks for coming by, We'll be begin your consultation, I'll just need a minute to wash up." He went to the dirty sink to wash his hands. Nodoka saw weapons on a table nearby her. She gasped and swallowed. Nodoka tries to escape, but couldn't. The man takes out massive scissor blades. "I'm sure you're friends will think you're crazy once you tell them this insane moment." He chuckled. "It's time to make you suffer." He then cuts off a finger of Nodoka's. She screamed in pain. "Are you paying attention!?" He slaps Nodoka in the head. "Don't pass out on me." He said and went for Nodoka's other hand and cuts off a finger. Nodoka screamed once again in pain. "Now, now. That wasn't so bad was it?" The man smiled and went out the door. He laughs as he left the room. Nodoka looked at her hands, her second finger cut off from her left hand, and her third finger from her right hand. She could see the bone. She struggled to get out of her binds and managed to. She got up and panted as she was scared. She went out the door and didn't know where she was. She heard the man tell her about a secret exit. If she could find it, she would be set free. She walked around the smell and heard the man's voice. Nodoka hid behind a wall and took a peek. "Why don't you want to stay here? This place is wonderful." He said, still holding his scissor blade.

"I've got to escape this mad man." Nodoka said to herself. She continued to move on, while the mad man kept looking for her. Nodoka fell down in some dirty water and the man heard her. He started to chase Nodoka.

"Come back here! I can help you." He said as Nodoka took a turn to the right. She got lost and hid behind a sturdy door. The man looked around for her. Nodoka got out and runs past the man. He runs after Nodoka and the chase was about 30 minutes. The man caught up and slashed Nodoka's back. She groaned and fell to the floor. The man pulled her hair back and was going to cut her throat. A infected wolf smelled the blood, coming from Nodoka's missing fingers, and jumped at them. Nodoka moved out of the way by hitting the man in the leg with a broken piece of wood, peiricng him. He groaned and the wolf jumped onto him and ate his face. Nodoka shut the door behind her as she entered a clean room. She sat down and took a breather. Nodoka saw a worm next to her. She gasped and crushed it with her flashlight.

"I need to get out of here, and find the others." Nodoka said to herself. She walked out of the room and walked and walked and walked. She found a door that lead to the third floor. She opened it and found her friends.

"Nodoka-chan! You're alive!" Yui ran to her in tears.

"But she's also hurt." stated.

"Oh my..." Azusa eyes widen as she saw Nodoka's missing fingers.

"A mad man did this to me." Nodoka said. "Don't worry, he's dead though." The lights flickered.

"I'm glad that you all are together again. I made this room especially for you." Said the man voice. "You will soon see my face. Enjoy your stay here friends. You're gonna be stuck with me forever." The man then laughed.

"Oh yeah? We're gonna find a way out of here one way or another! You can't keep us in here forever!" Ritsu barked.

"Ah but I can, you're just gonna have to sit back and watch." The man voice faded away.

"The man that attacked me, said there was a secret exit to this place. I didn't want to leave you all so I chose to stay here with you. We will look for that exit later, I need to rest and heal up first." Nodoka told the girls.

"We understand Nodoka-chan." Said Yui. She gave Nodoka some water to drink. Nodoka thanked her and took a sip.

"I managed to hurt Jun a bit, but she's too much to handle."

"She's after us. We managed to escape her. We can all hear her screeches." Mio said. "They scare me...I don't want to see her ever again."

It was the next day. All the girls were well rested. Nodoka decided to lead the girls to the exit. Once there, Mio ran to the door and opened it only to see darkness.

Nodoka lead the others to the secret exit. They walked for minutes, through the dark hallways, as Nodoka found the door. She said, "Well, there it is."

Mio asked, "Amazing… A secret exit? Finally, it'll be all over…"

Ritsu giggled, "But who knows?"

Nodoka opened the door, as it showed an empty room. She gasped, as she cried, "BUT HOW?"

Azusa cried, "NO! YOU MEAN IT WAS A RUSE?"

Mio shouted, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Nodoka shivered, as she panicked, "But… But that's impossible! There's no way… The door lead to a secret exit, but… but there's just no way! It's just an empty dark room!"

Yui sobbed, "Nodoka-Chan!"

Azusa yelled, "We're stuck in this nightmare! HOW CAN THIS BE? I THOGHT THE NIGHTMARE WAS OVER WITH!"

Ritsu covered her mouth and whispered, "Shut up! Do you want anyone to hear you?"

Azusa moaned, "Sorry, senpai…"

Nodoka looked around the room, as she said, while Yui was crying, "Maybe… I think I get it…"

She looked through the walls, as Yui bawled, "Nodoka-Chan! I'm scared…"

Mio asked, "What are you doing?"

Nodoka said, "I'm looking for a secret passageway… If this is a secret exit, maybe there's an exit to leave this school… But it has to be somewhere hidden."

She found a small door and said, "Ah! This is it! Ritsu, open it…"

They all stepped back, as Ritsu opened the small door. It was a huge vent, trailing all the way to another room, which was a little brighter. Mio shivered, "It is scary, isn't it?"

Azusa asked, "What goes behind that other room?"

Nodoka said, "I don't know… I'll lead the way… Hurry, before Jun comes back."

She crawled in, as the others joined in. One-by-one, they crawled into a small tunnel, leading to a small light at the end. Yui whispered, "Nodoka-Chan, see anything?"

Nodoka said, "I see a light… It could be for another area… or the way out…"

She made it to the end and peeked through the vent. Nodoka replied, as she was upset, "Guys… I have bad news… It's not an exit…"

She pushed the vent open and stepped into an old classroom, full of desks, most of which are out of place and broken, and the chalkboard broke in half. They used their flashlights and looked around. Azusa asked, "Wow… This is a classroom… But…"

Ritsu went to the door, but gasped, trying to open it. She whispered, "It's locked…"

Nodoka said, "It's sealed shut. The door's been boarded shut by the plaster and bricks. There's no windows, too. Look…"

The small windows in the classroom, which views the hallways, was covered in white plaster. It was completely shut, with no exit and no windows. Ritsu said, "At least we can escape through the windows…"

Azusa cried, "WAIT! If we do that, won't it kill us?"

Yui looked out the window, as she shivered, "It's not that far, but we can make it."

Nodoka said, "Only one problem… The windows are locked tight. We're trapped here…"

Mio wept, as she was crying, "Trapped in a classroom… I am leaving!"

She returned to the vent where they exited from, but then saw a figure sitting in the teacher's desk. Mio shone a flashlight towards the figure. She shrieked, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She fainted, as Nodoka saw the corpse. It was wearing glasses, a blue shirt, and mahogany slacks. The corpse was nothing more than a skeleton.

"It's a skeleton…" Yui shivered, "Nodoka-chan, it's a skeleton~!"

She bawled, as she cried, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Nodoka cried, "CALM DOWN! Hang on…"

Ritsu whispered, "Courage, Yui! And shush, because you're going to attract Jun!"

Yui said, "Sorry…"

Azusa said, "Even if we scream, I don't think she'll find us here…"

Nodoka examined the skeleton and said, "He's been dead for years… decades… Something tells me that this classroom is sealed away, with the teacher dying in his seat."

Ritsu said, "It's a-." And then gulped. Mio was coming to, as she was trembling, crawling to the vent. Nodoka said, "Well, I'm not sure how it all happened, but we better leave…" Mio crawled back to the room, as Yui followed, likewise the others.

"So now what?" Ritsu asked Nodoka.

"I'm not sure." Nodoka said and the girls heard Jun screeches. Mugi then felt something in her tummy. Jun was coming, as her screeches got closer. Mio cried out and crouched down.

"Girls, my tummy hurts a bit." She said, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Jun's coming. Shit! She must smell the dry blood from my fingers." Said Nodoka. What were they to do? Fight off Jun again? Or enter back the secret room and hide?

"Back in the room!" Nodoka said and the girls quickly hide in the secret room. They hear Jun snarl and sniff. After 30 seconds, Jun went away and was gone for now.

"Mugi? Are you ok?" Ritsu asked her blonde friend.

"I feel a bit sick." Mugi responded.

* * *

 **(Thanks for Miz-K for helping out in this chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 6: The Wolfman & Mugi's Sickness!**

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Origami, Dufort, and Zeno were walking together, heading to the school. Suddenly, bushes started to rustle. Origami asked, "What was that?"

Dufort whispered, as he stayed still, "Shh… It we stay still… it'll go away…"

They stood in one place, as the bushes stopped rustling. Origami whispered, as she was shaken a bit, "It stopped…"

They stood by each other, hearing only silence, except for crickets chirping, and the howls of wolves, baying at the moon. Dufort then called out, "LOOK OUT!"

They rolled out of the way, as a hairy figure appeared, landing on the spot where Origami, Dufort, and Zeno moved from. Zeno gasped, "What is that?"

It was a huge werewolf. It has black fur, all around him, wearing only tattered denim jeans, with the pant legs cut up to the thigh, as if it was ripped off the pants. It glared its green eyes at the travelers, oozing green drool from its mouth, which also has a tongue, sharp as a blade, and held a huge axe in his hands, which also has sharp claws. He smiled at the three.

Dufort asked, "What the-?"

Origami cried, "A wolf? But it's standing on its hind legs!"

Zeno said, in complete amazement, "That's not just any wolf! He's a mutant!"

Dufort thought, "A werewolf? And he oozes that green corrosive stuff from its mouth. Could this thing be its pack leader?"

Origami said, "We have to fight it… He's armed with that axe!"

Dufort prepared his sword, as the wolf howls to the sky.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled, and glared at the others, notably staring at Origami, whom he finds attractive.

Dufort shielded Origami and said, "Dirty beast… I'll protect you, Origami…"

Origami huffed, "I'll fend for myself, thank you."

Origami, Dufort, and Zeno prepared, as the wolf dashed towards them. Zeno cried, "LOOK OUT!"

The wolfman held his axe high and swung down in a fierce slice. The three moved out of the way. Zeno held out his palm. _"_ _Teozaker"_ He said and fired a stronger version of Zaker. The blast just tickled the wolfman. He chuckled.

"Silly boy. Your lightning won't hurt me." He said. He then smacks Zeno hard. He hit a tree.

"Zeno!" Origami cried out. The wolf man slammed his axe down in front of her. Origami flew up to the beast and slashed his face. The creature moaned in pain and dropped his massive axe. Zeno got back up and pulled out his dagger. Zeno leaped into the air and stabbed the wolf's foot. The creature cried out.

Dufort held his sword high and floated in the air next to Origami. Zeno did the same. The wolf looked at them and roared. He lashed his sharp tongue at the three. Dufort slashed his tongue off. The wolf cried out in pain. He then smacks Dufort down hard to the ground. Origami gasped and the wolf grabbed her and squeezed her. He brought her to his face an opened his mouth to consume Origami. Zeno fired Zaker at the wolf's eye. Blinding him. He drops Origami and she felt hard to the ground next to Dufort. Zeno was still in the air and fired Zeker after Zaker after Zeker at the creature. He got angry and smacked Zeno down. He landed hard. Dufort and Origami flew up and slashed the Wolf in the chest. They kept slashing him. The wolf was weak and hurting. Zeno soon joined them and the three stabbed the creature in the heart and electrocute him. The wolf howled in pain and turned to dust.

"That was a bit tough." Said Zeno.

"It was. Are you hurt?" Dufort asked him.

"No, I'm fine." Zeno responded.

"We should keep moving now." Origami stated and brushed herself off. Dufort and Zeno followed her.

* * *

Mugi was feeling sick, she was resting on the couch and the girls stayed in the secret room.

"We can't continue on with Tsumugi like this." Nodoka said.

"We have to take care of her first right?" Yui asked. Nodoka nodded.

"Well Mugi, you don't have a fever, so that's good." Ritsu said, feeling Mugi's forehead.

"Give her water." Nodoka said and Azusa was already on it. She gave water to Mugi and she takes a sip.

"I found a fridge in here. I also found soup." Mio said.

"Perfect. I'll make it for her." Nodoka said as Mio gave her the soup. Nodoka went inside the small kitchen that was next to the classroom. She got to work on the food. Azusa sat by Mugi.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked.

"No, just my tummy feels a bit strange." She responded.

"No sign of Jun. I peeked out and saw nor heard anything. I think she's gone for now." Said Ritsu.

"Once Tsumugi feels better, we will head out." Nodoka said. "Until then,...we wait."

"I'll be fine. We can keep moving as soon as I am done eating." Mugi assured her friends she wouldn't hold them back.

"Are you sure Mugi?" Ritsu asked her. She nodded. Nodoka gives Mugi her soup and she eats it. "I'm ready." She said as she finished the food.

"Okay, if you say so." Nodoka said and the girls were off back to looking for the secret exit. It most likely moved as they entered the wrong secret room. They walked and walked, but all they could find were more empty rooms.

"We're getting nowhere." Said Ritsu.

"Yeah, we are getting nowhere." Mio added.

"Is Mugi doing good?" Azusa asked.

"I am doing fine." She responded with a smile.

"Do you girls remember the rooms moving?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes." Mio answered.

"Well...perhaps the exit moved too. There's no telling where it is at now." Nodoka said. The girls found a new door in red. They opened it and entered inside the room. Azusa went for the light and turned it on. The girls gasped at what they saw. Bloody weapons and corpses lying everywhere. They were disgusted and quickly left the room. They stayed silent for a while until they heard Jun behind them. They run away from.

"RUN! AND DON'T STOP!" Nodoka yelled out. The girls split up and Jun went to Mugi. Ritsu was with Mio. Mugi had Nodoka and Yui was with Azusa. Jun snarled and jabbed Mugi in her stomach. She groaned in pain. Nodoka pulled out her flashlight and smacked Jun down.

"Sorry Jun." She said and ran back to Mugi as they entered a bedroom together. Mugi laid on the bed moaning in pain. "Mugi, are you ok?"

Mugi screamed as her stomach started bleeding and a alien worm popped out and screeched.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Nodoka fell down in shock and horror. Mugi looked at her stomach and her eyes widened. The creature jumped onto her face and stabbed her face with it's tail. Nodoka was too shocked to do anything. The alien's head exploded and a tiny worm went into her ear and latched onto her brain. Mugi went limp as Nodoka ran out of the room and locked the door. "What the fuck is going on here?" Nodoka ran and ran and found the others.

"Where is Mugi?" Ritsu asked.

"She's like Jun now." Nodoka answered. Mugi broke down the door. Her eyes were the same as Jun's. She got back and joined Mugi.

"Shit!" Nodoka cursed.

"Not Mugi-chan!" Yui cried and ran away as the others followed her. Jun and Mugi chased them snarling.


	7. Chapter 7

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 7: The Separation.**

* * *

"Sorry Jun." She said and ran back to Mugi as they entered a bedroom together. Mugi laid on the bed moaning in pain. "Mugi, are you ok?"

Mugi screamed as her stomach started bleeding and a alien worm popped out and screeched.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Nodoka fell down in shock and horror. Mugi looked at her stomach and her eyes widened. The creature jumped onto her face and stabbed her face with it's tail. Nodoka was too shocked to do anything. The alien's head exploded and a tiny worm went into her ear and latched onto her brain. Mugi went limp as Nodoka ran out of the room and locked the door. "What the fuck is going on here?" Nodoka ran and ran and found the others.

"Where is Mugi?" Ritsu asked.

"She's like Jun now." Nodoka answered. Mugi broke down the door. Her eyes were the same as Jun's. She got back and joined Mugi.

"Shit!" Nodoka cursed.

"Not Mugi-chan!" Yui cried and ran away as the others followed her. Jun and Mugi chased them snarling. The lights went out and the girls split up once again.

They all entered different rooms, successfully getting away from Jun and Mugi for the time being. All of them had to enter a dark cave. Mio was scared stiff. She decided not to enter the cave and hide under the bed until the lights came back on. Yui was scared too, but decided to enter the cave, as did Ritsu and Nodoka. Azusa went inside the cave as well.

"Let's hope one of us finds the exit." Nodoka said to herself as she entered the cave. Mugi and Jun were looking for them to eat and devour. Azusa was running through the cave. She came out of it, and saw many tunnel paths. She held her flashlight tighter. She was shaking.

"Which way do I go?" She asked herself. Yui found a lab room. She heard someone moaning in pain.

"Hello?" Yui asked and walked to the noise. She opened it to find a badly injured Sawako. She gasped. "Sawako-chan!"

"Yu...i?" Sawako turned her head slowly. She was lying on the ground a mess, her glasses broken, her legs broken and her chest slashed.

"What happened to you!?" Yui cried.

"I don't...remember...all I remember was Shirakawa and Fumito taking us to a garden...then I blacked out...I don't know where I am now." She spoke quietly. Yui tried to help her up. Sawako shook her head.

"I'm done for Yui...go and find a way out of this hell hole...leave me...I can't go...You must find...a way...out" Sawako went lifeless in Yui's arms. Yui sobbed loudly. Azusa decided to take the right and found an old rusty door, perhaps this was the secret exit. She went inside and turned on the light, but of course, it didn't work. She shined her light in the room and found a dead end. She tried to open the door to try another path, but it was locked. She heard snarling behind her and saw Jun. Azusa gasped in fright as Jun jumped onto her. She takes her to the ground as the flashlight shined at the wall on the ground. Azusa screamed as Jun started to stab her chest with her sharp tongue blade. Azusa began to cry in pain as Jun sliced her chest up and opened it. Jun then at dove in her chest with her chest and started eating her heart. Azusa gurgled and twitched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and blood poured from her mouth. She went lifeless as Jun devoured her.

Yui had walked away and entered another room. She heard snarls and hid from them. It was Mugi. She walked away as Yui found Nodoka in another room.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah...but I found Sawako-chan...something got her and now she's gone." Yui sobbed.

"Oh no. But where is Dr Irie?"

"I don't know...Sawako told me we have to escape this place. We can't stay here much longer."

"Right Yui...we will find a way out of here. Follow me." Nodoka said and went inside more cave with Yui.

Meanwhile, Mio was still hiding under the bed, until she heard footsteps approach her. Was it one of her friends? The figure pulled Mio out as she screamed in fright. It was the man that spoke to the girls. He was wearing protective clothing, Mio could not make out his face. The man grabbed Mio and taped her mouth as she continued to scream. He then took her into the cave and into a lab room. He placed Mio down onto a table and strapped her in. The man then sprayed Mio with a spray that knocked her out cold. Meanwhile, Nodoka and Yui found a path that had a motorbike on it.. Now how on earth did that get here? Nodoka hopped on with Yui and rides it slowly.

"Nodoka-chan? I'm surprised to find this here, it would be very useful." Yui said.

"Indeed." Nodoka nodded. Ritsu found Azusa dead and was shocked and frightened. Jun was still eating her and walked towards Ritsu. Ritsu runs away from Jun as she chases her throughout the cave. Ritsu entered a room and locked the door. Jun banged on the door and broke through it. Jun entered inside the room and Ritsu wasn't in the room. She was hiding in a big closet. Jun sniffed and looked around. Jun screeched and left the room. She found Mugi digging through some trash. She stopped and looked at Jun and decided to keep looking. Ritsu got out of closet and headed the other direction. Nodoka and Yui were on the motorbike still. They rode for about 20 minutes, finding nothing.

"Awww Nodoka-chan! We haven't found anything!" Yui whined.

"I know...but stay calm...we got this. We have this now...we got to find the others first." Nodoka assured Yui. Yui nodded. They stopped at a door and decided to check it out. "Nothing here." The door then shut by itself.

"Oh no!" Yui screamed and went for the door to try to open it. But couldn't. "We're locked in here!"

"Crap!" Nodoka yelped and shined her flashlight around the room. They saw a light inside a another door.

"We have no choice do we Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked as she walked to the new door.

"Open it." Nodoka told her. Yui nodded and opened the door. They enter inside the new room. A old dusty classroom. They found another door and entered inside it. They found a lab room "Search this room for clues Yui."

"Okay!" Yui said and opened drawers. Outside the school, Origami, Dufort and Zeno had arrived.

"We're here." Dufort said.

"Now we must open the door." Origami went to the door to open it but couldn't do so. "It's locked." She said, turning to the boys.

"Stand back, I got this." Said Zeno. He raised his palm.

" _Zaker_." Dufort said and Zeno blasted at the door. It breaks open.

"Good job." Origami said. Zeno smirked. The three entered inside.

"It's a big place. We should split up." Dufort said.

"Right." Origami agreed and went to the second floor, while Zeno stayed at the first floor. Dufort headed to the third floor. Zeno looked around an empty classroom.

"Wonder if there's anything here." Zeno said to himself. He dusted off a desk and looked at it. He heard squeaking near him and saw a rat sniffing his foot. The rat then opened it's mouth and bit down hard on Zeno's right foot, near the ankle. Zeno yelped and zapped the rat.

"Stupid rat!" He kicks the rat and checked his wound. He deiced to wrap it wound cloth he had with him. He limped out of the room and into another room. Origami went to the room that the girls encountered Jun. She looked around for some clues. She couldn't find anything and went into a dirty classroom. Dufort opened a door to a room that had broken glass everywhere. He closed it and didn't enter it. He saw the lights flickering.

"Welcome visitors." Said the ghostly man voice. Dufort, Zeno and Origami heard him and met together at the third floor with Dufort, once he told them of a underground entrance.

"Who are you?" Origami asked the man.

"That's not important." He said. He was still in the lab room underground with a passed out Mio. "You dare save these students? No one escapes here alive! And you three will soon find out!"

"Damn. We got to find the students...before he does." Said Origami.

"What if he has some already?" Zeno looked at Origami.

"We will save them all. No worries Zeno." Origami smiled at him. Zeno nodded and the three walked inside the dark cave. The man tended back to Mio. He touched her face and opened her eye and implant a worm inside of it, through her ear. He then unstrapped Mio and placed back inside the room she hid earlier. He placed her on the bed and left the door wide open. He then walked out of the door and walked away. After about 10 minutes, he heard a motorbike. He looked and saw Nodoka and Yui riding it. He gets hit.

"NODOKA! You hit someone!" Yui yelled.

"STOP! That's mine!" Said the man as Yui and Nodoka realized he was the voice they heard.

"It's him! He's the one responsible for all of this!" Nodoka growled. They soon found Ritsu. Nodoka stops the motorbike and got off with Yui. They talked with Ritsu. She told them Azusa was gone. Yui sobbed. Soon they saw Mio lying on the ground and the man gone.

"MIO!" Yui ran to her and Nodoka helped her up. She was coming too.

"You ok?" Ritsu asked her.

"I think so." Mio said and rubbed her left eye. "My eye is itchy."

"Come on...we found out that man we bumped into is responsible for all of this." Nodoka said. They were about to leave when they heard Mugi and Jun snarls.

"Shit!" Ritsu said and the girls run away as Jun and Mugi chased again. The man got on his bike and rode off. He snapped his fingers and Jun and Mugi stopped. Yui looked back and saw them walking away.

"They're not chasing us anymore!" She cried.

"But he is!" Nodoka said and saw the man riding his bike after the girls. He has a metal bat with him in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 8: The Sewer Fight!**

* * *

"They're not chasing us anymore!" She cried.

"But he is!" Nodoka said and saw the man riding his bike after the girls. He has a metal bat with him in his hand. He got closer to the girls and smack Ritsu in the back. Ritsu groaned in pain and fell down. He then smacked Yui down. Mio and Nodoka let him pass them. He turned around as Mio and Nodoka helped Ritsu and Yui to their feet. They run to the other side and Mugi and Jun stopped them.

"You girls are cornered now." Said the man he rode to them and once he close he stopped his bike and got off, bat still in hand. Jun and Mugi walked slowly to them snarling. Nodoka pulled out her knife and went to the man. She tries to stab him, but he blocked her strike with his bat. Jun and Mugi launched themselves at Yui and Ritsu, they knew that Mio was gonna become one of them, no point in killing her. Yui fell down as Mugi tried to bite her face. Yui cried out and pushed off Mugi. She ran away as Ritsu kicked Jun in the gut. Mio was crouching down in fear. She would occasionally scratch her eye. The man was sparing with Nodoka.

"You can't win!" He said.

"We will!" Nodoka yelled and stabbed the man's hand. Mugi and Jun smelled launch onto Nodoka and pull her down. The man got up and ran away as Mugi and Jun took care of everyone else. Nodoka stabbed Jun in the back and kicked her away from Ritsu. Yui took a piece of brick and smashed it onto Mugi's head. She got knocked out and Nodoka rams Jun to the wall and threw to the ground.

"Come on!" Nodoka ordered and the girls followed her to the man.

"Lights out." He smirked and pressed a button in his pocket and the lights went out. Mio shrieked in horror. Nodoka turned her flash light on and the man, Mugi and Jun were gone.

"Stay together." Nodoka said. Mio was shaking, as was Yui.

"I want to go home." Mio whispered.

"I know...don't worry. We will find a way out of here." Nodoka said. They walked slowly in the sewers and heard Jun and Mugi snarling in the distance and the man's voice laughing. Yui still had her brick with her and held it close to her. Meanwhile, Zeno, Dufort and Origami were resting in a rest room.

"How bad does it hurt?" Origami asked Zeno, asking about his bite.

"I'm gonna be fine. It don't hurt that bad." Zeno said with a scoff.

"Well you need to rest up." Dufort told him. This area wasn't affected by the button the man pressed. It was only for the sewer areas. The man laughed and soon, the girls heard another laugh, a female one.

"Oh great...he's not alone." Ritsu said and the girls enter a room.

"I can see where you are. You cannot hide from me." Said the man.

"He is right. You cannot hide from us!" Said the female voice. The girls took a seat at the beds in the room. Mio kept rubbing her eye.

"Mio? You ok?" Ritsu asked her.

"I'm fine...I guess. My is still itchy though." She said shivering in fright. Nodoka checked her phone and there was no service.

"No service down here." She said and closed her phone.

"It's only us four right?" Yui asked.

"Yeah...but don't worry, we stick together from now on. That man will try to catch us off guard if we separate again." Nodoka told Yui. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"We should rest here for awhile." Ritsu said and yawned.

"I'm tired too Ritsu." Mio yawned as well. The man went back to his lab with Mugi and Jun behind him.

"It won't be long until Mio becomes like you two. My precious creations...soon I will unleash hell on this world by infecting all human kind and creatures alike! It will be amazing." He said.

"It will darling. It will." Said a woman with the protection clothes on as the man, her husband.

"Those girls will never find our true identity. As for Sawako and Dr Irie...well they're trash."

"Indeed they are trash!" The man chuckled with his wife. "Mio will be part of the group soon. And then she will devour the others." The girls were sleeping in the beds that the room had for them. Mio awoke screaming in pain as her left eye was bleeding and burning. She awoke everyone up.

"MIO WHAT'S WRONG!?" Ritsu held her shoulders. Mio kept screaming covering her left eye with her hands as blood began running down them and her face.

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui called to her. Nodoka cuts a piece of the blanket and was gonna wrap it around Mio's left eye, until the worm creature popped out. The girls jump back as the creature hissed at them. Nodoka kicks it off of Mio's face and stabs it with her knife. Ritsu takes the cloth as Mio was still in pain.

"Okay Mio...you're gonna be ok." Ritsu wrapped the cloth around her left eye tightly. Mio was shaking and was terrified.

"I don't want to be here anymore Nodoka-chan."

"Me neither." Ritsu said. The girls were sitting on the beds as Mio was calming down and resting.

"We have to keep moving." Nodoka said and opened the door.

"Please...can...we go now? I want to leave already." Mio said quietly.

"We will." Ritsu helped Mio up and walked closed to her as the four head out of the room, back into the sewers with no light still.

"Let's hope we don't run into Mugi or Jun." Nodoka said.

"Right." The girls responded and walked in the dark sewer. Nodoka turns on her flashlight and shined the area. Zeno, Dufort and Origami were walking together on the other side of the sewers. After awhile, the two groups met each other.

Origami asked, "Oh!?"

Zeno asked, "Eh? What is this?"

Nodoka asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Origami said, "Sorry… We had a run-in with some beasts."

She looked at Mio's eye and gasped, "What happened to you?"

Ritsu explained, "Mio's eye was busted open and destroyed. Another worm. But we have no time to explain. Mugi & Jun are coming this way."

Dufort asked, "Huh? What happened to Mugi?"

Nodoka shushed him and said, "No time… Do you know where we can find an exit to safety?"

Origami said, "Right… This way…" They led the girls to another part of the dark sewers. After about 10 minutes, Jun and Mugi showed up and the sewer lights came back on. The group turned around to see 4 wolves were blocking their path.

"Crap! They got us trapped." Nodoka said and pulled out her knife, as Jun and Mugi pulled out their tongue blades.

"Prepare to fight!" Origami yelled and pulled out her sword and held it tightly. Dufort pulled out his and Zeno pulled out his dagger. He fights off a wolf while Dufort and Origami handled Jun and Mugi. Yui used her brick to smash the head of a wolf and Ritsu smacked one in the back with her pipe. Mio was hiding behind a wall. Nodoka took on another wolf. The battle was intense. Mugi runs pass a strike from Dufort and launches herself at Yui, mouth wide open. She lands her mouth onto Yui's shoulder. Yui screamed in pain as Mugi dug her sharp teeth into her shoulder. Nodoka kicks Mugi off of Yui. Mugi hits a wall and growled. Yui went down to her knees holding her injured shoulder. Ritsu kills a wolf and helped Yui to where Mio was hiding. Zeno kills another wolf but falls down to his knee. Origami kills another one as Jun takes Mugi away and runs off snarling.

"Zeno? Are you ok?" Origami asked him.

"I think so...I got bit earlier by an infected rat."

"No. Shit.. This is bad. We have to get you to a hospital right away."

"But we don't know how to get out." Ritsu said.

"The front doors are open...we took them down to get inside. There we can leave. Come quickly!" Dufort said and the gang rushed out of the sewers into a lab upstairs. Once they got to the first floor, they found the door back in place.

"What!? How is the door up?" Origami gasped.

"We busted it down earlier to get inside." Said Dufort.

"Try doing it again." Ritsu suggested. Zeno nodded and held out his palm and fired Zaker. It hit the door, but it did nothing to it. The lights turned off.

"No one gets out of here alive!" Said the ghostly man voice again. He was in his lab, looking at TV monitors. He saw that Yui had gotten bit. It would only slow her down much like Zeno. The man was pleased. Two people got bit and soon were going to become weaker and weaker as time went on. Origami slashes the sword, in an attempt to break it down. "Oh please...that won't work either." The man chuckled.

"Yes. It's no use. Your weapons can't save you." Said a female ghost voice. The group heard Jun and Mugi's snarls from the second floor. Soon 2 big wolves standing on their feet and armed with a spear and big shield stepped forward. They slam the ground as the ground gave away and everyone fell into the rubble. Everyone screamed as things went dark. Only the echoes of the woman and man's laughter could be heard.

"Game over!" Said the man.


	9. Chapter 9

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 9: More Worms! Nodoka fights!**

* * *

"Zeno? Are you ok?" Origami asked him.

"I think so...I got bit earlier by an infected rat."

"No. Shit.. This is bad. We have to get you to a hospital right away."

"But we don't know how to get out." Ritsu said.

"The front doors are open...we took them down to get inside. There we can leave. Come quickly!" Dufort said and the gang rushed out of the sewers into a lab upstairs. Once they got to the first floor, they found the door back in place.

"What!? How is the door up?" Origami gasped.

"We busted it down earlier to get inside." Said Dufort.

"Try doing it again." Ritsu suggested. Zeno nodded and held out his palm and fired Zaker. It hit the door, but it did nothing to it. The lights turned off.

"No one gets out of here alive!" Said the ghostly man voice again. He was in his lab, looking at TV monitors. He saw that Yui had gotten bit. It would only slow her down much like Zeno. The man was pleased. Two people got bit and soon were going to become weaker and weaker as time went on. Origami slashes the sword, in an attempt to break it down. "Oh please...that won't work either." The man chuckled.

"Yes. It's no use. Your weapons can't save you." Said a female ghost voice. The group heard Jun and Mugi's snarls from the second floor. Soon 2 big wolves standing on their feet and armed with a spear and big shield stepped forward. They slam the ground as the ground gave away and everyone fell into the rubble. Everyone screamed as things went dark. Only the echoes of the woman and man's laughter could be heard.

"Game over!" Said the man. Yui awoke up lying in a bed in a big room. She saw that her shoulder was bandaged up. She saw Ritsu talking with Mio on another bed. Yui got up and fell down. She groaned in pain and saw her leg, bandaged up as well. Ritsu's hand was broken and Mio suffered a broken ankle. Zeno was with the girls and he too suffered a broken hand. All injuries were wrapped up. Origami and Dufort were nowhere to be found. In fact, they were on lab tables together, sleeping soundly as the man and woman placed worms inside their chests. Jun and Mugi were inside the lab eating rats. Making bunch of noises as they devoured their meal.

"Honey, will this be the final nail in the coffin?" Asked the woman.

"Yes dear...it should be. Those four kids are no match for us...besides they're hurt...and hurt prey is better prey." The man chuckled. The man then injects a needle into both Origami and Dufort's chest to speed up the worm creature. Soon it popped out of there chests and entered there brains. Origami and Dufort opened their eyes as their tongues stuck out.

"They're perfect!" Said the woman.

"Indeed! Now hunt those four down!" Said the man. Dufort and Origami walk out of the lab in search for Mio, Ritsu, Yui and Zeno, while Jun and Mugi stayed behind in the lab room, resting.

"What do we do Ritsu...we can't escape can we?" Mio sniffled.

"Don't say that Mio...we will find a way out of here." Ritsu assured her. Yui walked with a bad limp to them and Zeno joined in.

"We have to find Origami and Dufort...without them...we're not safe." He said.

"But aren't you a fighter? Can't you protect us?" Mio asked him.

"I can..but...I'm feeling weak right now...and my hand is broken." Zeno replied.

"Where is Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked.

"I have no idea." Said Ritsu.

"How long have we been down here?" Yui asked.

"Couple of days." Mio replied.

Nodoka was fighting against Jun again in the sewers. The two exchange blows to one another. Jun smacks Nodoka down and her knife fell out of her right hand. Nodoka quickly got back up only for Jun to ram into her. She snarled and sliced her face with her tongue. Nodoka winced in pain and went for her backup knife in her pocket. She took it out and stabbed Jun in the neck. Jun cried out and fell down as her blood squirted out of her stab wound. Nodoka took her other knife and Mugi charges her. Nodoka gasped and Nodoka got stabbed by Mugi launching her tongue blade at her. Nodoka got stabbed in her leg. Nodoka groaned and cuts the tongue off. Mugi screeched and forms claws and tackled down Nodoka. She scratches Nodoka's chest up. And was going to open up her chest, but not before Nodoka stabs her in the hip. Mugi cried out and gets punched in the face. Mugi fell down and took the blade out of her hip. Jun was getting up and Nodoka throws her knife at her head. Jun fell back down and was dead. Once Nodoka looked back at Mugi, she got stabbed in her chest with her own knife, that Mugi kept once she took it out of her body. Mugi then grabbed Nodoka's face and opened her mouth, instead of biting her, Mugi pushed down Nodoka. Nodoka looked as Mugi walked around her. Nodoka got back up and stared down Mugi. Mugi snarled and sniffed her claws, covered in Nodoka's own blood. Nodoka pulled out the knife from her chest and blood gets splattered a bit. Nodoka began to breathe in and out and her eyes started to close. Mugi chuckled and regrew her tongue and shot her blade out of it into Nodoka's heart. Nodoka gasped and coughed up blood, falling to her knees. Mugi walked over to Nodoka and held her face. Mugi then snapped Nodoka's neck and pushed her down to devour her heart later. Nodoka was dead and so was Jun. Mugi then walked off in search for the others.

Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Zeno headed out and went to go look for Origami and Dufort. "You think Nodoka-chan is ok?" Yui asked, walking with a limp, as did Mio.

"Who knows. Maybe she's fighting Jun again." Ritsu shrugged. The group stopped walking as they saw Origami and Dufort.

"Origami! Dufort!" Zeno called out to them. Origami and Dufort didn't respond and walked away.

"Maybe they didn't hear you?" Yui titled her head.

"Maybe not." Zeno said.

"I'll go get them." Ritsu ran to follow Origami and Dufort.

"Wait Ritsu! It could be dangerous! Jun and Mugi are still out there!" Mio tried to run, but couldn't. She fell down and groaned in pain.

"Mio-chan!" Yui helped her up. "You shouldn't run like that." Yui told her. Ritsu found Origami and Dufort staring at a wall.

"Hey! What are you doing? Did you find another exit?" Ritsu walked towards them. Origami and Dufort turned to face her. Ritsu was scared as she saw there mouths open and eyes glowing green yellow color.

"No...not you two." Zeno gasped. Origami and Dufort pulled out there tongue blades and Ritsu ran away from them.

"They're infected! We have to go back!" Ritsu yelled at Mio and Yui, who stayed behind. Mio shrieked and walked quickly back to the room, but Mugi blocked it. She held Nodoka's dead body and threw her to the ground. Mugi licked her lips as she had devoured her chest, much like Jun devoured Azusa.

"Not Nodoka-chan!" Yui cried out. Mugi growled and circled with Origami and Dufort. Zeno blasted Origami with a spell, but it didn't work as well. He fired at Dufort and he just shook it off. He fired at Mugi.

"That just made them angry!" Ritsu shouted. Mio pressed her hand at the wall and opened a secret passageway. She fell down a bit and Zeno, Yui and Ritsu turned to her.

"Get inside!" Zeno said and enters the secret room with Yui and Ritsu behind him. Mugi, Dufort and Origami just watched them. The wall closes back up and a light turned on. The group entered a big room with lights.

"What is this room? Maybe it's the way out?" Mio asked and touched a table.

"Smells dusty in here." Ritsu said and then sneezed.

"Bless you Ricchan!" Yui said.

"Thanks." Ritsu looked around the room.

"Perhaps this is a way out." Zeno pointed a metal door in front of the girls. They walked over and opened it. Was this the way out?


	10. Chapter 10

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 10: The Night Run!**

* * *

Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Zeno headed out and went to go look for Origami and Dufort. "You think Nodoka-chan is ok?" Yui asked, walking with a limp, as did Mio.

"Who knows. Maybe she's fighting Jun again." Ritsu shrugged. The group stopped walking as they saw Origami and Dufort.

"Origami! Dufort!" Zeno called out to them. Origami and Dufort didn't respond and walked away.

"Maybe they didn't hear you?" Yui titled her head.

"Maybe not." Zeno said.

"I'll go get them." Ritsu ran to follow Origami and Dufort.

"Wait Ritsu! It could be dangerous! Jun and Mugi are still out there!" Mio tried to run, but couldn't. She fell down and groaned in pain.

"Mio-chan!" Yui helped her up. "You shouldn't run like that." Yui told her. Ritsu found Origami and Dufort staring at a wall.

"Hey! What are you doing? Did you find another exit?" Ritsu walked towards them. Origami and Dufort turned to face her. Ritsu was scared as she saw there mouths open and eyes glowing green yellow color.

"No...not you two." Zeno gasped. Origami and Dufort pulled out there tongue blades and Ritsu ran away from them.

"They're infected! We have to go back!" Ritsu yelled at Mio and Yui, who stayed behind. Mio shrieked and walked quickly back to the room, but Mugi blocked it. She held Nodoka's dead body and threw her to the ground. Mugi licked her lips as she had devoured her chest, much like Jun devoured Azusa.

"Not Nodoka-chan!" Yui cried out. Mugi growled and circled with Origami and Dufort. Zeno blasted Origami with a spell, but it didn't work as well. He fired at Dufort and he just shook it off. He fired at Mugi.

"That just made them angry!" Ritsu shouted. Mio pressed her hand at the wall and opened a secret passageway. She fell down a bit and Zeno, Yui and Ritsu turned to her.

"Get inside!" Zeno said and enters the secret room with Yui and Ritsu behind him. Mugi, Dufort and Origami just watched them. The wall closes back up and a light turned on. The group entered a big room with lights.

"What is this room? Maybe it's the way out?" Mio asked and touched a table.

"Smells dusty in here." Ritsu said and then sneezed.

"Bless you Ricchan!" Yui said.

"Thanks." Ritsu looked around the room.

"Perhaps this is a way out." Zeno pointed a metal door in front of the girls. They walked over and opened it. Was this the way out? Only one way to find out. It was! The group were outside! But...they couldn't find the bus. And on top of that, it was pitch black out. Zeno and Ritsu found a flashlight, as Yui, Mio and Ritsu lost theirs when they fell from the first floor couple of days ago.

"We have to find the city." Ritsu said and heard Origami and Dufort's screeches. Mugi appeared in front of them.

"RUN!" Zeno yelled out and ran from Mugi. Yui fell to her knees, as she felt weak. She looked at her arm and saw the infection she had gotten from Mugi's bite, was spreading. Zeno's leg was also the same way from when he got bit from the rat, when he first entered the school. The man and woman were also outside.

"We have to split up. I'll go find help in the city!" Ritsu said and went off.

"Be careful!" Mio shouted.

"I will!" Ritsu shouted back. Yui then threw up.

"Oh no Yui! Ritsu hurry please." Mio checked on Yui and helped her back to her feet.

"I can't feel my arm Mio-chan. I don't know if I can go on." Yui said forming tears. Zeno took a tree branch and swung at Mugi. She got whacked and fell down. Zeno continued to run to get away from Mugi. The man and woman approached Mio and Yui.

"Bravo...you finally found the exit." The man said and clapped.

"Who the heck are you two!" Mio demanded.

"Mio...you don't know?" The man took his mask off.

Mio gasped. "No...it's not true!" Mio was shaking in fright, did Fumito and Shirakawa kill Sawako and Dr Irie?

"It is Mio." The woman said and removed her mask. It was Fumito and Shirakawa. "If you're wondering if WE killed Sawako and Dr Irie...well you guessed correctly." Shirakawa chuckled.

"We set this up a month ago. We had a talk with Sawako and her boyfriend Dr Irie a while back ago. We planned it...and we planned it good."

"You monsters!" Mio shouted.

"You can call us that if you like." Shirakawa chuckled. Mio looked at Yui who was struggling to stand up.

"You can't save Yui...she's done for." Said Fumito.

"I-I-I can't Mio-chan...I can't feel anything." Yui whispered and fell down.

"Ritsu will save you Yui! She'll come back with help."

"By the time she comes back, it'll be too late." Shirakawa said and walked to Mio.

"Stay away from us!" Mio said and dragged Yui away. Fumito shook his head and let Mio and Yui go. Fumito snapped his fingers and out came Origami.

"We told you before...no one escapes alive!" Shirakawa yelled and Origami tackled down Mio. Mugi caught up to Zeno as Zeno began to feel like Yui. Unable to feel anything. Zeno fell down as he heard Mugi stalking him, like a lion who stalks its prey. Mugi jumped at Zeno and he felt nothing, nor did he see anything as Mugi devoured him with her claws digging into his back.

Somehow, Yui got her strength back and stabbed Origami in the chest with a tree bark. Origami screeched in pain and smacks Yui in the face. Mio pushes Origami down and got back up and helped Yui to her feet. Origami fell down and took the bark out of her chest. Her heart got stabbed and Origami spits blood out and fell down dying slowly. Shirakawa pulled out her gun and aimed at Yui.

"No one. No one." She said and shot. Yui gasped and got shot in the chest.

"Yui!? Yui!" Mio cried and Yui collapsed onto the ground. She was croaking as she spit blood out of her mouth.

"I'm...sorry...Mio...chan." Yui said and she began to lose consciousness.

"No...Yui...no..." Mio started to cry as Yui was dying in front of her. Shirakawa reloaded her gun and was going to fire at Mio. What was Mio going to do? Mio turned to see the gun. She then heard Mugi creeping up. Mio stood up and looked away from Shirakawa and Fumito. Mio wiped her tears away. "You said that no one escapes right? But what about you two?" She ducked as Mugi launched at Mio, but instead launches at Shirakawa. She shot at Mugi in the chest and she bites her face.

"NO!" Fumito cried out as he saw Mugi eating his wife. Shirakawa screamed as Fumito took his gun out and aimed at Mio. Mio got shot in the hip as Mugi took down him. Fumito's gun goes flying towards Mio, who picks it up. She saw Mugi eating Fumito. He screamed in pain as Mugi dug into his chest. Once Mugi was done, she turned her attention to Mio, and smelled her blood. Mio points the gun at her and cried.

"I'm sorry Mugi." Mio said and Mugi launched at her but got shot in the head. Mugi fell down dead. Mio throws the gun away and went back to Yui, she laid beside her...wanting to die with her. Yui was dead as Mio was in tears again. "I guess...this is the end...I'm sorry Ritsu." Mio closed her eyes, waiting to embrace her death.


	11. Chapter 11

**K-ON Fate 3: The Abandoned School.**

 **Chapter 11: The End.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Mugi." Mio said and Mugi launched at her but got shot in the head. Mugi fell down dead. Mio throws the gun away and went back to Yui, she laid beside her...wanting to die with her. Yui was dead as Mio was in tears again. "I guess...this is the end...I'm sorry Ritsu." Mio closed her eyes, waiting to embrace her death. Mio went lights out as Dufort smelt her blood. Dufort came out and saw Mio out. Dufort licked his lips and went to go and eat Mio but he gets shot by someone. A police man.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SIR!" He said and shoots more at Dufort. Dufort growled in anger and walked to the cop. More cops came in and shot down Dufort, one shot at his head, killing him. Dufort went down and the police go to Mio. They check her pulse. Ritsu was in the car as three police cars pulled up. One officer checks on Yui, and Mio.

"One dead and one alive." He told the others. "Let's get her back home." He said as cops helped Mio up and carried her to the car with Ritsu.

"Mio." She said and touched her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ritsu? You came back..." Ritsu nodded as Mio smiled at her.

"We're gonna be ok." Ritsu said as the cops check on Mugi, Fumito, Shirakwa and Origami.

"They're all dead here. Let's get these two girls home and to the hospital." Said the police chief.

"Yes sir." One police woman said. The cops and the chief enter back into their cars and turn their sirens on and drive back to the city. They arrived at the hospital within 30 minutes. Mio was taken to the emergency room and Ritsu was also.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Asked the nurse.

"No...is Mio going to be ok?" Ritsu asked.

"She will. We'll make sure she gets treated." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Ritsu said as the nurse unwrapped her bandage on her broken hand.

"Just want to check on this." The nurse does an X-ray on her hand quickly and got results. "It's broken in two places. We're gonna go ahead and make a cast for you. Follow me." Said the nurse. Ritsu followed her to the emergency room, where she saw Mio's ankle being casted and her gunshot wound being stitched up and cleaned. Ritsu smiled, knowing that her best friend was going to be alright. After about two weeks, Mio and Ritsu met up again in the clubroom.

"It's sad that we lost everyone...now it's only us two." Said Mio.

"Yeah...I guess we're gonna have to disband huh?" Ritsu stretched her arms out.

"Unfortunately. I'm gonna miss this place." Mio said, looking out the window, seeing students going home.

"Me too. Hey Mio? How about we go shopping?" Ritsu asked her. Mio smiled.

"Okay." Mio nodded and got her school bag and so did Ritsu. The two leave the clubroom as a picture of the Light Music Club members layed on the table.


End file.
